


Bridal Style

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Fluff [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler-centric, Based On Prompts from Tumblr, Cute Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I cannot title, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Eliza and Alexander have been at this party for ages. She's getting exhausted. Her husband is always ready to help her out in any way he can.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Bridal Style

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Hamilton coming to Disney Plus this weekend! This was a lot of fun to write. Maybe it's because it's past midnight or because I just really love Hamliza and haven't written for it for a long time. Anyway, enjoy!

The ball was dragging on for far too long for Eliza. She glanced over at Alexander who was still busy chatting away with a rather large group of men. A sigh escaped her as she took a seat. Eliza hadn’t wanted to go to this event in the first place. But Alexander seemed excited about it, so she faked a smile. Oh to be with her children at home right now. 

Eliza grabbed one of the goblets of wine. She sipped at it. Careful not to stain her gown. The night air grew ever colder. Their hosts wouldn’t light a fire, because of all the body heat. She was far from the crowd now and shivered. It had to be nearly one in the morning now. How was it that nobody else was getting tired? 

Alexander approached her then with a gentle smile. He laid a hand on her shoulder. Eliza tucked her face in his chest, breathing in his heavenly scent of ink and parchment. No other woman’s husband could ever smell as good as her own. 

“Are you ready to leave, my love?” Alexander whispered. 

“Yes, please.” 

He chuckled and helped her up. Eliza groaned slightly now that she was back on her feet. Her soles hadn’t been prepared for an evening full of waltzing. 

“Do I need to carry you?” 

It was meant as a joke, but that wasn’t stopping her. That was all she wanted right now. Eliza nodded, making him laugh once more. But Alexander did as she wished. After thanking their hosts, he lifted her up. Carrying her bridal style. All the way back to the carriage. 

Eliza set her head on his shoulder, he covered her with his head. Alexander pressed a kiss to her forehead as they rode on. She closed her eyes. 

“You’re my new pillow,” she mumbled. 

“Of course, Betsey. I am more than happy to be your pillow.” 

She kissed his jawline. “And I’ll always be here for you, my dear Alexander.”

Their fingers intertwined as they happily fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I always love reviews!


End file.
